On the Wings of a Dragon
by Sidereus Phoenix
Summary: Harry and Ron are dead after a battle with Voldemort who is also now dead. Along with many other people. Hermione runs away and is living on the streets of London with only her wand to protect her. Will Draco save her before its to late?
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the plot. If I unintentionly take ideas I'm really sorry. As far as I know I made this up. Thanx

On the Wings of a Dragon

There was a prophecy. Not many believed it would ever come true. There was not a single soul in the entire wizarding world who fit the description.  
Many thought that maybe it was a muggle. Definitely not a wizard. What if they had been killed by Voldemort before he died? What then? The wizarding world would shurly be destroyed!

There one problem, the prophecy HAD to come true, this year. If the prophecy didn't come true the whole wizarding world was at stake, literally. The muggles would find out about the wizarding world and everything would go back to the way it had been before. Near destruction of the entire race and death.

This sent shivers down the spines of many of event the strongest most feared wizards.

The prophecy foretold that two unwilling creatures would be bond together. Both had unseen magic powers. Powers so strong that not even a wizard as powerful as the late Dumbledore could sense. Their fate blinded by a hate known to the world. Separated at birth to unknowing friends of pure blood.

A story of Love, Hate and Betrayal  
A story about the prophecy of a couple as unlike humans as could possibly be. 


	2. A New Life

On the Wings of a Dragon

I ran. I had to get away from it all. I realize now what a cowardly thing it was but I had to get away. It was all so horrible.

Hogwarts was fixable and school would go on as normal the next year, but it would never be the same. It had really killed Hermione inside when she realized that Dumbeldore, Harry, Ron, Ginny and many other Gryffindors had died during the great war between good and evil. It seemed that Voldemort and the death eaters had only been aiming to attack those in blood red and gold. They had left Hermione though. For some reason no one had come anywhere near her. No one with a stone heart could it seemed. She couldn't protect her friends though. They had all died.   
  
Before he died Harry had finished Voldemort off. As soon as Voldemort gone almost all the death eaters collapsed. It seemed that Voldemort had somehow possessed a part of their mind and when he died that part died to. The evil part. Not in Lucius's case it seemed. The minute Voldemort died he ran. He ran faster than Hermione was now. It seemed that in his case nothing possessed him he WAS pure evil.

Maybe that was why she was running she felt as though she had failed. Failed for the first time in her life. At the one thing that mattered more than anything. Saving her friends.

I continued running. I was fed up. Every one had told me it wasn't my fault but it was. At least that's how I felt. No one could make me feel any other way.

I left in mid July. I took nothing except my wand, a bit of money, a sleeping bag, and some food. If I needed something else I could just make it with my wand. I left at about 12:30 July 21st. I left a note on the kitchen table telling my parents I would be fine and not to come after me. I decided to stay in London because it was big and no one would notice one more street kid.

Now I was sitting on a cold cement door step trying to protect myself from the rain and cold. I suppose I could have cast a water repellent spell but it would look a bit strange if I was walking down the streets of London completely dry when every one else was soaked to the bone. So here I am sitting on a freezing door step shivering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day wasn't bad. There was at least a bit of sun. I met a few street kids that day. They struck me as the kind of people who weren't strong mentally or physically enough to live on the streets. The only reason I went up to them was because they looked as though they had been on the streets for a while.

They had an alcove in an abandoned theatre all sectioned off with tin roofing leaned on its self to create a sort of shelter.

I walked up and asked if they lived on the streets. They said yes. One of the girls who looked nice asked if I did to. I told her I had just run away the day before. Immediately they asked if I wanted to stay with them for awhile until I got used to living on the streets. I decided to stay for a while considering that it was probably safer for me to stay with a group of people then on my own.  
That was the day my whole life turned upside down. There were probably many other people I could choose to stay with but I chose the first people I met. Not a good Idea.

  
Later that day we had just finished lunch when a bunch of guys in school uniforms came over and asked to speak to one of the guys in the group, I later found out his name was Dylan. They walked over to a secluded corner to talk. 

When one of the uniformed teens swung a punch at Dylan the girl I had spoken to earlier, Teddy, whispered in my ear that Dylan was a drug dealer, they all were. I sucked in a breath and said that I had never done drugs before. She told me that I had to try them. They were the best thing to do if I was trying to forget something. Somehow she knew I was.

The minute I tried it I was hooked. There was no way to get me to stop. Even if it meant my death. Which at the time I wouldn't have minded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few days of living with Teddy, Dylan and the rest of their friends I began to feel at home. I felt like I fit in more then I ever did at Hogwarts. I still had my wand hidden in my knapsack but I hadn't used it since the war. No one asked about why I ran away. They just sort of accepted me.

I loved it. This was the first time in my life I felt like I was living for no one but myself. I never thought about what would happen the next day. Just what was happening then. I knew deep down that something was wrong, that maybe I should leave but I always pushed it away. Teddy had spotted the ring on my finger and asked why I hadn't pawned it off so I could buy more weed. I told her that I had had it since the day I was born and couldn't take it off. 

I remember the day I managed to take it off. I had been swimming and my fingers had shrunk a bit from the cold water. I also used soap to help slip it off. The minute it left my finger it glowed red then I fainted. Obviously someone had noticed that it was the reason I had fainted because they put it on. If they had put it on a minute later I would have been in a coma.

After explaining this to Teddy minus the glowing red bit she told me she understood how I felt and that she had a necklace her mother had given her at birth that she hadn't pawned when Dylan had asked her to.

I didn't think she understood the real reason I wouldn't pawn it. I think she believed I just liked it because I had had it forever and because it was pretty. Which it was. It was silver band that was woven through its self and had a beautiful stone in the middle that seemed to reflect the light. Almost like a diamond except that it was foggy and at night looked as though there was a galaxy trapped inside it. 

We partied most nights and spent A LOT of money, but what did we care we had a ton. Thats what you get from selling drugs. I loved it. I didn't have a care in the world. There were a couple of times I wondered what I did when I was high but Teddy said it was just fun and games. In other words no prostitution. That was a good thing to hear. I had worried about that for a while.  
I sometimes wondered what the people were doing in the wizarding world. It was strange being out in the muggle world after living with wizards for most of my life. I wondered what had hapened after the war. I hadn't stayed long enough to hear the casualties or the outcome. A lot of people had switched from the evil to good and worked as spies. I wondered what people like Draco Malfoy did. I'm sure I would have heard if he had died. He was supposed to be one of the Death Eaters in the inner circle. 

I had to be careful about the stories I told. Especially when I was high. That was one of my chief worries. Telling someone about my other life, My old life. I didn't think to many people would pay attention. I was just another high street kid. Whatever. If another wizard ever heard me telling stories I could get in deep trouble with the ministry. Oh well it was a chance I was willing to take. 


	3. Another runaway!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the plot. Dammit! Since you all probably got the idea that I don't own most of this i'm goina stop putting disclaimers on. 

On the Wings of a Dragon

  
Another runaway!?

I stormed around my room. 'who the HELL did he think he was, the dark lord himself?? I refuse to get the dark mark. I refuse to become a death eater. I REFUSE to become him' 

The only thing I didn't remember at that time was that if I refused to become a death eater I would probably be killed. I knew to much. I had gone to a few meetings. That alone gave me enough information to get at least 20 death eaters thrown into Azkaban. And I probably would have told except for one thing. My father. Or at least the man who called himself my father. I knew without being told that I would be killed if that many Death Eaters were thrown into Azkaban. They would know it was me. Many already doubted my loyalty. I was after all going to Hogwarts, home of the ring leader of the good side.

The only one who truly knew of my loyalties was my journal. That was the only risk I took. I had to write it somewhere. I would have gone mad if I couldn't tell anyone. I probably am mad. That's got to be the only reason I don't plan on joining the Death Eaters. I plan on joining Dumbledore. For one reason only. To avenge my mother. ( Sappy, really I know but she died trying to save me from my 'Father') That and because I can't stand the thought of killing innocent people.

  
That night at about 2 am I came to a decision. It was lunacy to even think about it but in my mind it was the only escape at the time. I was going to run away. I took only my wand, a sleeping bag that I transfigured from my quilt, some food and a bit of muggle money that I had.

The only way to get out of the house with out alerting someone of my movements was to fly. I figured I could turn my broom into something later and just stick it in my bag.

I went to Muggle London. That was the only place at the time I figured my father wouldn't look for me. At least not for a while anyway.

It was almost dawn and I couldn't risk flying over london during the day. I landed in a small alley behind some buildings. I was completely at a loss as soon as I stepped out onto the streets. There were so many people and cars. This was going to be one chaotic time if I decided to stay here.

'Oh well' I thought to myself. 'Its going to be this way in all big cities.'

So I trudged on through the crowd trying to look for an ideal place to stay or someone that had a job offer that I could take up. Under a different name, of course.

I had wandered around for most of the day. Only stopping to get a bite to eat and a map. I supposed that if I was going to stay in the city I might as well know where I am in it. After wandering until I couldn't walk because my feet were so sore I decided I might as well just find a doorstep that I could sleep on for the night. There was no way I could stay in a hotel. I had no money or ID.

I spent the night on the doorstep of an abandoned store in what looked like a less then ideal part of town. I honestly didn't care what I looked like or how much I degraded the family name. As long as I was away from that man and the Malfoy Manor. I had already spent many of my days sitting in the dungeons in the Malfoy Manor so I was used to lying on cement for long periods of time. 

As much as I wanted to deny the fact that I had to do it I would have to find some way of paying for food. The only way I could think of at the time that didn't include giving a name or address was begging on the streets. So that what I did the next morning. I went into the main tourist area of London and asked people for change. At first not many people gave me anything. I suppose it was because I didn't look like I lived on the streets, but after about two days people started giving me some money. That was all fine and dandy but I never got enough to but much more than a cup of coffee.

I was starting to get used to living on the streets. Some times I wanted to go over to Diagon Alley but every time I remembered that if I went anywhere near there I was sure to be recognized by someone. Almost everyone in Diagon Alley could recognize a Malfoy from about a mile away. All because of the hair. Damn hair. I would be fine if it was only another colour. A more common colour.

I was pretty bored most of the time. I had bought a book at one point but lost it while running away from some guys that seemed to think I had stolen something from them.I gave up on buying books and decided I had to meet some other street kid and make some sort of alliance. My mother always used to say safety came in pairs, she was most likely right. As usual. I had noticed that many of the kids that lived in groups didn't get bothered as much as the kids who lived on their own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent about a month on the streets before I actually got around to checking out the groups of street kids. They seemed to be like cliques. Each group had a different style of making money and living. I decided to check out a group I had seen near on old abandoned theatre. They had a sort of shelter type thing to protect them from the weather and they always seemed to be having fun. I was walking past at one point and saw this really pretty looking girl sitting with the group. Somehow she looked really familiar. I don't know how seeing as I've never even been out into the muggle world except on my "Father's" business.

I had thought many times of selling the ring I had on my right middle finger. It wasn't very extravagant but it was solid white gold band that was woven through its self and had the most beautiful stone in the middle. It was sort of blood red, like a ruby except that it was cloudy and sometimes the red got so dark it almost turned black. It was really quite amazing.

The only reason I never sold it was, well, I couldn't take it off. I mean I could with soap and cold water. But if I did take it off I fainted and the stone in the middle glowed white. I figured this out a couple years ago when my father ordered that I give it to Pansy as a sort of engagement/promise ring. I was so incredibly glad I couldn't take it off. There was no way I was going to give that amazing a ring to some girl I was being betrothed to but completely and utterly hated.

I finally decided I was going to go up to the street kids that lived in by the theatre and ask if I could hang out around them. Just for a while anyway. Just until I could either go back to Hogwarts where at least I could be protected from my "Father" or until I could make my own way on the streets.

As I walked nearer to the group of kids I noticed a girl sitting on a sleeping bag. It was the same girl I had seen before. Her hair was almost straight but still a little wavy. Must have been curly at one point. She had these amazing cinnamon/chocolate coloured brown eyes. She also had a really nice body. I noticed that right away. A lot of the other kids were really skinny, so I guessed she hadn't been on the streets long. Something along that line anyway. 

It started to get on my nerves. She looked so damn familiar but I couldn't place it.I decided I would talk to her later if these kids accepted me.

I was just approaching them when the girl looked up and gasped. As soon as she turned her head I realized where I knew her from, Hogwarts. It was Hermione. 

Of all the people I could meet on the streets it had to be her. Damn she looked fine. She had placed her hand over her mouth when she gasped and I saw a ring on the middle finger of her right hand. It was almost the same as mine only slightly more extravagant. I wondered how she had prevented her friends from taking it from her. Maybe she had the same reason as me. She couldn't take it off. 


	4. The Rings

On the Wings of a Dragon

The Rings

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She finely grabbed her bag, shoved her sleeping bag inside of it and took off down the street. I ran after her for about a couple of blocks until we reached a deserted park. Finally I got feed up of chacing after her and took out my wand.

"I'm sorry Hermione." I whispered "Patrificus Totalus" I whispered again and pointed my wand at her. She immediately dropped the grass that she had been running over. I put my wand away and walked over to her. I picked her bag up, slung it over my shoulder and then proceeded to pick her up. Then apparated to Hogsmead.

After reaching my destination I walked quickly towards Hogwarts. Not paying any attention to any of the witches or wizards staring at me. No doubt trying to figure out whether I was abducting her or not. I soon made it to the front doors of the school. The minute I entered the school I ran up to the hospital wing. I found Madame Pompfry and told her that I had found Hermione living on the streets with a bunch of people I assumed where under the influence of drugs quite a bit of the time. I took the full body bind off of Hermione so that Madame Pompfry could look at Hermione Properly.

The minute. maybe even less maybe the Second I took the bind off of Hermione she jumped up and attempted to bowl me over to reach the door and escape. I tactfully locked the door with a powerful locking spell my 'father' had taught me when I was younger.

She turned around and glared at me then frantically began looking for another way to escape. She looked like an animal trapped in a cage. I felt a bit sorry for her. I knew what it was like to be trapped in cage. It had happened to me many times. Usually after a beating for showing emotion or something else ridiculous like that. Only the dungeons were a lot colder then the hospital wing.

I cast the full body bind on Hermione again to try and prevent her from hurting herself. As soon as I did I helped madame Pompfrey to lay her on a bed. Madame Pompfrey gave her a dreamless sleeping potion so that when I took the bind off hopefully she would be asleep.

After taking the bind off and making sure that Hermione was asleep I went to go find Professor McGonagall. I found her in Dumbeldore's old office. Nothing about the office had changed since before Dumbeldore had died. Fawks was still there and all the old contraptions and paintings were still in their rightful homes.  
As soon as I walked to the gargoyle I realized I didn't know what the password was. I tried using names of candies as Dumbeldore used to. Finely when I got to Lemon Drops the gargoyle sprang aside. I suppose she changed it to Lemon Drops in memory of Dumbeldore. I gathered he had a liking for them. What ever they where. I bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time in effort to reach McGonagall's office faster. I knocked on the office door three times before she finally answered it.

"Mr. Malfoy!! What are you doing here. It is much to early for the school season and you never sent word you were coming. What is the meaning of this!" She exclaimed.

I explained everything I had done and seen over the past month or so. I finished by telling her that Hermione was lying on a bed in the hospital wing.

As soon as she heard her star student had been living on the streets of Muggle London doing drug she jumped out of her seat and asked why I hadn't just told her so. She then proceeded to burst out of the room and run to the hospital wing.

I chaced after her. I don't think I have ever seen a teacher run that fast before. We made it to the Hospital wing in a record 3 minutes. Roughly. After talking with Madame Pompfrey for a while she came out and told me that I to would be staying in the Hospital wing until school started in just under a months time. I agreed and went to find a bed. Just as Professor McGonagal was about to leave the room I called after her and told her NOT to tell my Father that I was at Hogwarts. She was about to ask why but then thought better of it.

A few days later I was sitting with Hermione talking to her about why I had left home and asking about her escape to the streets. After explaining why she had done it I asked to see the ring on her finger. At first she was reluctant until I explained that it looked almost like mine except for the colouring of the stone.

After looking at hers for a while I asked her about it. She told me that she had got it when she was born and had worn it since. She also told me that she couldn't take it off because it would make her faint. Amazed I told her the same thing happened to me when I tried taking mine off. This sent her into a whirlwind. She immediately wanted to go to the library and research the rings. I told her we should probably ask McGonagal about them first and see what she knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that after noon when McGonagal came to ask about Hermione's condition and how she was copping with the drugs.

"oh I'm much better Professor. Thank you"

"That its wonderful Miss. Granger. Will you be able to join us for the school year then?"

"Oh yes professor. I do plan on getting my N.E.W.Ts this year."

"Professor?"

"yes Mr.Malfoy?"

"Uuum... Ok Hermione and I both have these rings that we have worn since almost birth and neither of us can take them off. They also have the same make and are almost identical except for the stone in the middle"

"May I see them?"

We both, Hermione and I, held our hand up so she could look at the rings. When she had looked at them for a minute she let out an astonished cry.

"What, what is it Professor?" Hermione inquired.

"Those are... Those are... Oh my!"

"Professor what's wrong?"

"Elvish rings!... The rings of Elvish royalty. Worn only by the Prince and Princess of the Elvish kind!"

"WHAT!!!!" we both screamed at the same time. 


	5. A Walk Around the Gardens

On the Wings of a Dragon

A Walk Around the Gardens

~Draco's POV~

I walked around the school properties with Hermione for a while in the afternoon. Neither of us wanted to walk together or even be near one another, especially after all that stuff about the blasted rings. McGonagal made us though. She said that it would be best for us to become acquainted with each other at least. I told her we were already as acquainted as I ever wanted to be. Stupid rings. Stupid "situation", as Professor McGonagal called it. I was fed up. I saved Hermione from the streets, I found out about us being from different elf families that had betrothed us before Hermione's family was killed through something Voldemort did. 

She was adopted by a muggle family, but they were sworn to secrecy that Kayleigh, that was Hermione's birth name. She was renamed by her adopted family for safety reasons. I on the other hand stayed with my birth family, though my father doesn't know it. He's always known there was something different about mother and myself.   
  
You know how elf ears are all supposed to be pointy. Apparently Hermione and mine were transfigured so that no one could see them except a pure elf. Strange really I mean if I'm supposed to be an elf prince wouldn't that mean I was a pure elf? If I'm a pure elf then I should be able to see my ears, but I can't. I guess I will have to ask Hermione about it. Maybe we can research about what was done to us to hide our true identity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Hermione wandered around the garden each thinking about their own little subject. Finally after about an hour of silence Draco cracked. He pulled Hermione under a tree near the lake so they were out of site of the castle.

"Hermione, please it's been driving me insane wondering about it, Why were you living on the streets with a bunch of drug dealers?"

"Iuum Draco I umm you see"she trailed off. "It's a long story and you wouldn't care anyway."

"And we have a long time and yes Hermione I do care. That's why I brought you back to Hogwarts at the risk of my life."

"You WHAT!! You took me off the streets and saved me when you could be killed for it?"

"Yes" Draco almost whispered.

"Oh My GOD!! Why? Wait a minute why were you on the streets of Muggle London in the first place. You hate Muggles?!"

"Um well not anymore, but well if I tell you why I was on the streets you have to promise not to tell anyone. And" he added as an afterthought "please tell me why YOU were on the streets."

Hermione sighed. "All right."

"ok. Cool. Ok. Umm. Right"

"Draco just tell me what you were doing in London"

"Right. OK. It mostly has to do with Voldemort and my Father so you have to promise you won't tell a single soul. Promise?"

"yes I do now get on with the story. . . sorry I didn't mean that to be so rude" She added noticing the look on Draco's face.

"It's ok I'm used to it. Anyway, the story. Basically my 'father' has taken over Voldemorts spot as 'Dark Lord'. Most of the old Death eaters follow him even though he isn't Voldemort. The Dark Mark is still the way all of them are called and a way of showing who and what they are. Ever since I got home from school Lucius has been trying to force me into becoming a death eater.

The one problem is that I have by now realized how wrong it is to go around killing people because of their heritage. I guess I always knew deep down but I sort of forced it away. I wanted to be my 'Father'. He had power and money. At that point in my life I believed that was all I would ever need to get through life.

When he killed my Mother for trying to save me from my 'Fathers'. . ."

"Sorry for interrupting" Hermione said. " but what was your father doing that led to her having to sacrifice herself for your life?"

"beating me." Draco said it in such a monotonous voice that Hermione flinched.

"How? Why? When?"

"With a whip and magic. Because he thought I was becoming weak. Last year at Christmas." Again he said it dead pan.

"oooooooo Draco I'm soo sorry!! I never knew!"

"No one did. Anyway. The story. So when my Mother died I realized how wrong it was. I had started growing away from the ideas of Voldemort but that was the last straw. I figured the only way to escape from my 'Father' was to run away. I also guessed that Muggle London was a place where no one would recognize me so I went there."

"oh. But wouldn't he have found you eventually?"

"Yes. most likely he would have. I was only planning on staying in London for about 2 weeks then moving on to a different city."

Oh. ok. I suppose I'm glad you found me first. What will you do now? Won't your father be able to find you at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I suppose he will. I'm hoping that if I keep a low profile he won't find me for a while. Anyway. What was your reason for running away?"

"Well, it wasn't as good a a reason as your's was."

" I don't care."

" I just had to get away from all the people I knew and away from my status as the smartest girl at Hogwarts. I never wanted to come back."

" Why would you never want to come back here?"

" I felt responsible for all of my friends deaths. I was right up there in the front lines and absolutely nothing happened to me. Harry and Ron are dead. Most of the other Gryffindor seventh years are dead. But when ever any of the Death Eaters came anywhere near me they all went unconscious, some even died. I just couldn't protect anyone I loved.

As soon as I got home my parents immediately started acting as though the world was over and spoiling me. I hated it. I never thought I would say this but I absolutely hated it. It was as though they were trying to make up for Harry and Ron's deaths by buying me a whole bunch of stuff I would never need. It was pitty and that was the last thing I wanted at that point."

"Whoa. That deep."

" Ya I suppose. It also made it worse seeing as they knew I was adopted and they never saw fit to tell me."

"Ya that sounds horrible. I mean I would have done anything to have nothing to do with the Malfoy name but at least I got to stay with my birth mother.


	6. Authors Note!

Authors Note!!

Hey I need people to tell me whether or not to continue this ff! I don't think its very good but hey thats just me. Please, people review on what you've read I need to know.  
Im on the verge of not continuing this.

Im goina leave it up but If u wanna take the idea just email me so I know please!

For those who want me to contiue this (it doesn't seem like many) I may continue it, I doubt I will as it has to much refrence to LOTR

This is the very first ff I wrote so I guess its understandable that it isn't very good.

Anyway I myself may take the idea and reform it so don't get ur knickers in a knot if u want me to continue this

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!!!

Cheers!!!

Goldberry 


End file.
